


Baited and Confused

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [76]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, POV Scott, POV Scott McCall, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Alpha Bait, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is alpha bait, and everyone says "what" a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baited and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s been more than a few posts floating around about Stiles being alpha bait, and I’d link to more of them if I hadn’t just been in a writing frenzy that took me way past my bedtime. But [this is the one](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/140654008808/i-want-a-fic-where-stiles-is-alpha-bait-like-hes) that sort of most came to mind, even if it isn’t exactly what I ended up writing, but here it is, roughly 3k of alpha-bait Stiles with following Sterek, from Scott’s POV, enjoy!
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> Originally posted [here on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/141172832381/so-theres-been-more-than-a-few-posts-floating). 

Becoming a true alpha was... actually a lot less shocking than becoming a werewolf, Scott decided. There was no sudden insane urge to kill anyone, no weird physical changes, apart from his red eyes, and generally? Generally he just felt really damn good. Like all his limbs worked together in all new and excellent ways. His confidence was through the roof, too, like all the residual insecurities of being the asthma-ridden weirdo all the way through school just slipped right off him.

 

It was just really awesome being him, all around.

 

The only real change was the sudden pull towards certain people. Derek described it as a hunger for power, the natural inclination of any alpha to build a pack, but Scott felt no lust for power, and he hadn't even gotten to a point where he'd feel comfortable _joining_ a pack, never mind _making_ one. It mostly just felt like certain people were extra awesome, and Scott kinda just wanted to rub himself on them in completely platonic, if slightly possessive ways.

 

But, then again, as far as he and Derek had gotten in understanding each other, Scott would probably always be a little wary of any advice from Derek, their rocky start not easily erased. So, all in all, Scott had no real problem ignoring Derek's advice and drawing his own conclusions. Except for one tiny thing.

 

“Dude, could you stop doing that... _thing_?”

 

Stiles turned to frown at him, the twist of his neck looking strangely fluid and... _alluring_. “What thing? Bro, you're gonna have to be more specific, cause you know, at any given time I'm always doing like eight things at once.”

 

“The _thing_ with your _neck_ ,” Scott gritted out, wishing that Stiles would just stop moving altogether. There was something really weird going on with Stiles' whole presence, something teasing and delicious, and Scott was moving rapidly towards boner territory. And even though he and Stiles had a very relaxed relationship with intimacy between bros, as well as a casual agreement to not make a fuss if boners happened, Scott drew the line at actually popping one over his best friend.

 

“That's... not helpful, dude. What thing?”

 

Every word he spoke was accompanied by yet another smooth muscle movement under the skin, and Scott would need to excuse himself in the next thirty seconds if it didn't _stop_.

 

“That way you're moving. How are you- _stop moving!_ ” he snarled, and Stiles froze for a glorious few seconds, giving him a chance to breathe.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. “You're not feeling any sudden alpha-related urges to tear my throat out with your teeth, are you?”

 

“Not exactly, no.” Taking a few deep breaths and keeping his eyes solidly on the floor helped a little bit, but it also kind of informed Scott that Stiles smelled really good, too. And Stiles was many things to Scott, but fragrant had never been among them. Fuck his life.

 

“Well that's good, cause I'm too pretty to die, for one thing.”

 

Derek snorted from where he was sprawled on the couch, and Stiles flipped him off.

 

“Okay, but, seriously, you're being really weird and snappish, dude. You sure you're not having alpha issues? You did just take a serious step up.”

 

“I feel fine,” Scott insisted, but cast Derek a glance. “Okay, maybe not totally fine. But I can handle it.”

 

Stiles gave him a doubting look, and the following bickering was just the distraction Scott needed to force down the imminent boner-tingle, and eventually it faded enough that he was able to ignore it and get on with his day.

 

But it kept happening. Every so often he'd look over at Stiles, and get a distinct urge to _take_ , in a very basic, sexual way. But at least the idea was so weird to him that it never really went beyond that, and more than anything it was just annoying. The constant platonic attraction to random strangers was actually more difficult to deal with, because there was no preparing for it, and while Derek was willing to offer advice, Scott just couldn't imagine him being all that helpful. Mostly because he'd been completely blindsided by alpha-hood himself, and had proved time and time again that most of his choices were based on barely educated guesses. Not that Scott blamed him, but trust was still a major issue between them.

 

The only other knowledgeable person around was Deaton, and they all knew better by now than try and get anything clear out of him, so Scott was slightly at a loss.

 

Hope arrived, though, when representatives of a neighboring pack paid a visit, claiming to want to renew alliances with the Hale territory, but obviously mostly came to gawp at Scott. True alpha his ass. More like _circus freak_. However, it became clear within the first five minutes that while the two betas were definitely staring at Scott like he was the eighth wonder of the world, the alpha? Was staring at Stiles, eyes glued to his neck, flashing alpha red every few seconds, like it was beyond her control. Derek was very annoyed, probably because he was being completely ignored, and Scott was more than happy to help divert the attention away from himself and Stiles, and onto Derek. But even as Derek and Alpha Mitchell talked alliances, Scott kept quietly assessing her. Because this might be a chance for some answers that weren't tainted by Derek's personal and traumatic experiences.

 

The visiting pack members hung out for the better part of the day, and eventually the betas stopped gawping at Scott long enough for him to sidle off to the side for a chat with the alpha. From what Derek had told them, Angie Mitchell was a bitten wolf who'd been somewhat friendly with his family, but never really close, thanks to the previous alpha who'd been very reluctant and unpleasant in his alliance with them. And while Derek didn't know the particulars of how she'd risen to the position of alpha, he'd sort of hinted that he wouldn't be surprised if she'd killed the bastard.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Scott asked her, watching how her eyes pulled reluctantly off Stiles where he was arguing with Derek, a slow dragging of her gaze before he truly got her attention.

 

“A true alpha asking _me_ for advice? Wow,” she snorted, obviously thinking Scott was being condescending somehow. But, god, he was so sick of all the damn posturing.

 

“Look, quit it, I only just got these powers, and I'm still working it out, okay?”

 

She gave him a long look, eyes completely human, but no less piercing for it. “Okay. I'll bite. What do you want?”

 

“Am I weird for not being power hungry as hell?” he blurted, and watching her raise a slow eyebrow with some concern.

 

“Hmm. I'd say out of the ordinary, but not _weird_. But you're also the first true alpha in like fifty years, so who knows what's weird for you guys.”

 

“So... is the urge to just randomly snuggle complete strangers also _out of the ordinary_?”

 

She snorted and turned her eyes back to Stiles for a moment before yanking them away. “Nah, that one's natural. For most of us it means there's pack bond potential. It's like an alpha radar for finding people that'll make good betas for you.”

 

“Huh. Makes sense, I guess.”

 

“Yeah,” she said with a shrug. “It's practical, at least. Helps you not turn too many douchebags.”

 

He huffed out a small laugh, and watched her helplessly stare at Stiles again. There was probably no better time for the most awkward question, then.

 

“And what about... uhm. _Lusting_ after people. Like, people that you really, _really_ don't wanna lust after.”

 

“Hm? _Oh._ ” She closed her eyes and shook herself briefly, like shrugging off whatever was keeping her attention so firmly locked on Stiles. “See, that's a magic thing. Your friend over there is a spark. Most magic users feel off-putting to shifters, actually. But sparks don't _use_ magic. They _are_ magic.”

 

Scott wasn't normally one to assume he was being fucked with, but that did sound a little out there. “Are you jerking me around?”

 

She put her hands up in a placating gesture. “Hey, I used to be a plain ol' human, just like you, I'm just passing on what I was told. Look, some people are just super delicious to all alphas, and I was told it was a spark thing. Take it or leave it.”

 

“Wait... _all_ alphas?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Scott glanced at Stiles where he was still arguing with Derek like it was a national sport, and with a little effort Scott turned his attention to Derek, who was frowning and snarking at Stiles like always. No lingering staring or helpless leaning in for a whiff.

 

“Why isn't Derek affected, then?”

 

Angie stared at him for a second before snorting obnoxiously. “Wow, okay, I thought you were kidding, but you really are new to this.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Easy, tiger, didn't mean to yank your tail,” she said, more sincere now. “Look, here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna give you my number, and if you got anymore awkward questions you don't wanna ask Mr. Eyebrows over there, you gimme a call. _This_ particular awkward question, though? Isn't mine to answer.”

 

That was a little disappointing, honestly, but Scott wasn't a complete idiot, and he knew that topic was now closed.

 

“Got any pointers on how to handle it, though?”

 

“Cold showers and self control,” she said with a feral grin, and Scott groaned. Of course there was no easy answer.

 

But Derek actually seemed to have a pretty decent handle on it, so maybe this actually was something he could help with. And Angie _did_ sort of tell Scott to ask Derek. So a few weeks later he did.

 

“What... are you talking about?” Derek asked warily, like Scott was trying to trick him, somehow.

 

“Uhm. That thing where Stiles is apparently magically delicious? I asked Angie about it, and she said to ask you.”

 

“Did she,” Derek asked flatly, and okay, Scott had to give him that one.

 

“Okay, not in those exact words. But you seem to have this self control thing down, so how do you do it?”

 

Derek gave him a weird look. “Are you telling me that you're... _attracted_ to Stiles?”

 

“ _No!_ Ew, no. But like, kind of? He just smells really nice, and sometimes I just wanna rub myself all over his neck, but he's my _bro_ , and I really, _really_ don't like him that way, and it's getting _super_ awkward!”

 

“So... _not_ attracted to Stiles?”

 

“Not like _that!_ But Alpha Mitchell felt it too, and she said it was a spark thing that all alphas just kinda have the hots for, and I could really use some pointers on how you manage to not wanna bone him all the time!”

 

Derek's face was slowly turning an interesting shade of pink, and Scott was starting to get a little worried for him by the time he finally answered. “I... don't think I can help you with that. I didn't even know that was a thing.”

 

“You mean you don't feel it?” Scott asked, eyebrows shooting upwards.

 

“No, I... feel it.”

 

“Then how are you not going all cow-eyed every time Stiles is in the room?”

 

Derek looked distinctly uncomfortable now, and Scott would have asked about it, if Derek hadn't suddenly turned on his heel and left the room without a word like a real prick.

 

“Gee, Derek, thanks for all your help,” Scott muttered, and decided to try his luck texting Angie instead.

 

Several hours later he was rudely woken up by his phone, which told him it was three am when he answered the call with a groan.

 

“Stiles, it's in the middle of the night, what-”

 

“I just had sex with Derek motherfucking Hale! That's right, I just tapped that, phone high five, am I right?!”

 

That woke Scott right up.

 

“You _what?!_ ”

 

“Ugh, look, dude, I know you and Derek will never be best buds, but come on, could you just be happy for me here? You _know_ how I feel about him.”

 

Scott felt lead drop in his stomach, because this was horrible. Derek must have gone directly to Stiles after Scott made him aware of the damn spark thing, and whatever was keeping Derek from giving in to it must have crumbled. And now Stiles was gonna get his heart broken, and it was all his fault.

 

“Fuck, sorry, dude, I just...” he rubbed his face tiredly. “This is my fault.”

 

“Uhh. No? I'm pretty sure it's Derek's fault that I'm so well fucked right now, and bless his pert wolfy ass for it.”

 

“Ew, Stiles.”

 

“I speak only the truth.”

 

“Whatever. Look... Derek didn't mean to do this.”

 

There was a lengthy pause, and Scott's heart broke a little over it, because Stiles was so smart, he was bound to know what it meant. “What... are you talking about, Scotty?”

 

“It's a spark thing, okay? Sparks are apparently just totally hot to all alphas, Angie told me, and Derek has just been really awesome at controlling it, and so I asked him about it so I could maybe stop popping boners around you, man, cause neither of us want that, and I'm sorry, bro, this is all on me, because I was the one who was dumb enough to poke him about it, and then I guess he lost whatever handle he had on it, because he just left, and I didn't know he went straight to you, I swear I didn't, and I'm so sorry he did that to you-” Scott babbled, which was out of character for him even before his newfound alpha confidence, but this was _Stiles_ , his best friend and blood brother, and Scott just managed to break the heart of the most important person in his life after his mom.

 

“Scott.”

 

He snapped his jaws shut, because that voice was _not_ Stiles'.

 

“Derek? What are you still doing there? Are you stringing him along?! I swear to god, if you're _using_ him, I will rip you apart-... wait... is Stiles... _laughing?_ ”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Scott had to just sit and boggle for a moment, listening to Stiles wheezing nearby, and true to form Derek didn't volunteer a thing, because damn, he was such a prick.

 

“What... is going on?”

 

There was silence and then a tiny _oomph_ , follow by Stiles hissing “ _Tell him_. He's gonna know anyway when I tell him all the dirty details in the morning.”

 

Derek groaned, and Scott allowed himself a moment of selfish pleasure over anything that pissed Derek off, even when it meant Scott had to look forward to a _way_ too detailed description of how he was in bed in a few hours. But considering what Stiles had magnanimously sat through when Scott needed to share things, he probably deserved the chance to brag.

 

“It's not an alpha thing. For me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stiles has always been like that to me. Nothing changed when I became an alpha.”

 

“... _what?”_

 

“I just... always locked it down. Because he was so young and it was never the right time and... and I guess I was so used to it that I just kept doing it, alpha or not.”

 

Scott felt more and more confused with every word.

 

“So... what you're saying is that the reason you _didn't_ pop boners left and right was just... _practice?!_ ”

 

“Basically, yeah.”

 

“Well.” Scott mulled it over for a moment. “I guess that means there's hope for me to learn, too.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“So you're not just using Stiles? You're... into him?”

 

Derek sighed, like everything in life was a huge inconvenience to him. “Yeah, Scott. I'm into him.”

 

“Just checking. My threat still stands, though. Hurt him, and I'll kill you. Very slowly.”

 

“Noted.”

 

“So why now, though? Why'd you stop locking it down?”

 

Stiles started laughing again, and there was some rustling before Stiles' laughter came closer. “He's sulking under my pillow now, because he doesn't want to admit he got jealous. Of _you_.” There was a snarl, and Stiles snorted. “Okay, of _all_ alphas, because that distinction is somehow important.”

 

Scott could literally hear Stiles roll his eyes over the phone, and smiled to himself. That was his bro, annoying little shit all the way.

 

“So he really didn't know?”

 

“Nope. So, really, when you think about it, I have your boner to thank for getting to this point. Thanks Little Scott!”

 

“Don't ever talk to my dick again.”

 

“I can make no such promise.”

 

“You can if you expect me to sit through a play by play of your sex with Derek tomorrow.”

 

“... okay, deal. Cause bro, I gotta tell you, it was _phenomenal_ , I mean, we're talking amazing like the wonders of the universe, here-”

 

“Goodnight, Stiles.”

 

“Epic, dude! Like so awesome I might have cried a little bit!”

 

“ _Goodnight!_ ”

 

End.

 


End file.
